Bésame bien
by Reimadarame
Summary: Senpai lucha contra el amor que siente por Morinaga, pero que parte ganará ¿la que quiere amarlo o el orgullo?
1. Solo quiero

**_mi primera historia basada en Koisuru boukun, espero les guste :)_**

**_los personajes pertencen a Hinako Takanaga, yo los tomo prestados para crear mi fantasía :D__  
_**

_-Solo quiero...-_

_Temblaba. Sencillo y verdadero. Temblaba de placer._

_Él me besaba todo el cuerpo, empezó por mis pies, subió por mis piernas, siguió con mi abdomen, llego a mi pecho, donde lamió mis tetillas, siguió por mis hombros; deslizando la lengua de un lado a otro, subió por mi cuello, detrás de mis orejas, para cuando llego a mi boca , todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba de placer._

_**\- Bésame**__\- esa palabra salió de mis labios sin mi permiso, me moría por un beso, un abrazo apretado, sentir su cuerpo desnudo, su calor. _

_Me miro y sonrió, posó sus labios sobre los míos; en un beso tibio, solo un pequeño toque, lo miré._

_\- __**Bésame bien**__\- dije, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, quería que me besara, y que tocara mi pene, pero no hacia ninguna de las dos cosas. Me sentía caliente y frustrado._

_\- __**¿Cómo es besar bien?-**__ me sonrió, se que está jugando conmigo, sé que quiere que le ruegue. En otra ocasión lo molería a golpes, pero lleva mucho tiempo con este juego, estoy excitado, duro como piedra y ya no puedo más._

_\- __**Tú sabes, no me hagas decirlo baka**__\- quiero gritar de frustración, tócame, tómame, déjame, ¡pero decídete ya! Estas recostado sobre mí, apoyado en tus codos, mirándome. Siento tu erección contra mi cuerpo y tiemblo al pensar en lo dura que está. ¡maldición! Me estoy volviendo un estúpido homo, ¡yo no soy así! Te miro con el ceño fruncido, ya me estoy cansando de este juego, lo quiero ahora, quiero tu pene, tu boca, tu cuerpo. Me miras, sonríes y pones tu boca a milímetros de la mía y me dices:_

_\- __**Demuéstramelo entonces**__ – te miro, miro tus labios, muero por un beso. Recorro los milímetros que nos separan y poso mis labios en los tuyos, estoy desesperado, tú no te mueves, ¡no haces nada! Tomo una decisión y comienzo a atrapar entre mis labios tu labio superior y luego el inferior, siento tu sorpresa, no creíste que lo haría. Abres tu boca por la sorpresa, aprovecho para ahondar el beso, meto mi lengua en tu boca y te descontrolas._

_¡Por fin! Me robas el aliento con tu beso, mi respiración es como la de un corredor de maratón, me tocas por todas partes, pero no donde yo quiero. No voy a aguantar más tu juego, tomo tu mano y la pongo sobre mi pene adolorido._

_-__**Aquí, tócame aquí**__\- giras tu cara para ver donde puse tu mano, no puedo ver tu cara, pero comienzas a masturbarme, me estremezco de placer. Solo tú, nadie más que tú, sabe cómo volverme loco. Todo mi cuerpo palpita, te quiero dentro de mí._

____**Mori… hazlo, hazlo ya, lo necesito, quiero venirme**__\- te mire, no sé qué cara habré puesto, porque comenzaste a tocar mi entrada, ya estoy todo mojado, no necesito lubricación extra, así que comienzas rosándolo lento, mis caderas se mueven solas, cierro los ojos._

_Me gustaría tener el valor de abrazarte y besarte siempre, de empezar yo estas sesiones de amor, pero no. Tengo que luchar y resistirme a ti, no soy homo, no quiero serlo. Solo quiero, solo ….._

_Interrumpes mis pensamientos al introducir un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro. Tocas ese punto, aquel que descubriste la noche de la droga, ese que me vuelve loco._

_Abres mis piernas y te posicionas entre ellas, rozas tu erección con mi ano. ¡Rápido! Estoy cada vez más desesperado, siento que eyaculare solo con ver tu cara, trato de contenerme. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí._

_\- __**Mori, mori dentro de mi …**__ \- mi voz está ronca y suplicante._

_\- __**Si mi senpai, si …así,¿ te gusta así?**__\- me dices eso entrado completamente en mí, me arqueo sobre la cama, mis manos se mueven solas y se ponen en tu trasero, lo apretó y atraigo más a mí, gimes como un ronroneo de gato, me excitas aun más, comienzas a moverte. ¡qué maravilla! Tomas mi cara entre tus manos y me besas profundamente. Siento las olas de calor que suben por mi cuerpo, siento la tensión de tus caderas, te vas a correr y yo también; nuestras respiraciones se aceleran más, y más y más._

_Siento el gemido ronco que sube por tu garganta y la rigidez de tus caderas, tus estocadas son cada vez más rápidas, ya no puedo aguantar . Te corres dentro de mí, al mismo tiempo que mi pene palpita sobre mi vientre y ….. y …_

Abro los ojos, me estoy corriendo, en mis pantalones, por un sueño, solo …..en mi cama.

Es de noche aun, miro el reloj; son las 3:00 am, van cuatro horas desde que me acosté, desde que rechace tus avances después de la cena.

Estoy incomodo, fue mucho lo que me corrí, me levanto y voy al baño. Tomare una ducha, estoy pegoteado y sudoroso.

Mientras me ducho, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi sueño, fue tan real, sentía todo. Tu aliento, boca, tus manos, tu cuerpo entero sobre mí. ¿Por qué sueño contigo, por qué?

Recuerdo como me besaste mientras veíamos televisión, como tocaste mi muslo, me estremecí pero aun así me levante del sofá, me enoje y me fui a acostar. ¡yo no soy un homo!

Termino de ducharme, me pongo la ropa interior y pantalón de pijama que traje, voy a la cocina por agua, siento calor, mi cuerpo está caliente, ¡ni siquiera la ducha cambio eso!

Al irme a mi habitación noto que la puerta me Morinaga está entre abierta y una luz sale de ella, me aterra que me hayas escuchado, estoy seguro que gemí mientras dormía, me acerco y miro a hurtadillas.

_¡Este baka se quedo dormido con la luz prendida! _Miro tu rostro, sereno, tu respiración tranquila me atrae; no sé cómo, pero estoy dentro de tu dormitorio. Quiero tocarte, mi cuerpo está ardiendo ¿Qué hago? Dejo el vaso con agua en la mesita de noche, junto a la lámpara, me inclino un poco sobre ti y tu respiración toca mi cuello, trago saliva. ¿Qué hago?


	2. ¿qué me está pasando?

**_muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este es el segundo capitulo, espero les guste :)_**

**_los personajes pertencen a Hinako Takanaga, yo los tomo prestados para crear mi fantasía :D_**

Me inclino sobre Morinaga y su respiración toca mi cuello, estoy cada vez más cerca de sus labios ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Su aliento choca con mis labios ahora, muerdo mi labio inferior, no sé qué hacer. ¿Si le doy un beso, solo uno? ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que estar temprano en la universidad. Me enderezo y estiro mi mano para apagar la luz. En ese momento Morinaga empezó a despertar.

\- **Senpai- ** dijo con una voz cargada de sueño, que me llego directo a la entrepierna.

-**Vine a apagar la luz, estaba encendida**\- ¡que idiota! Obvio, si la vengo apagar es porque está encendida, pero mi cabeza es un caos, estoy nervioso. Mejor me callo y me voy, porque si no, quizás que idiotez le diré.

-**Ok.. gracias** – miro sus ojos semi despiertos, lucha por abrirlos, se ve tan tierno y su voz, jadeante por el sueño y el esfuerzo de querer despertar, hacen que quiera besarlo y abrazarlo, para que se vuelva a dormir.

Me dispongo a apagar la luz, cuando me toma del brazo y le jala hacia él, quedo encorvado, suspendido sobre él.

\- **¿eres un sueño, verdad?-** ¿Cómo?, ¿un sueño?, ¿qué dice?, no termino de entender lo que me dice, cuando habla de nuevo – **entonces quiero mi beso de buenas noches, Souichi**.

Me jala con más fuerza y quedo recostado sobre él, siento sus brazos rodearme y hacerme girar, de tal manera que quedo debajo de él. Por la sorpresa no atino a decir nada, todo es tan rápido que estoy en shock.

Acerca su cara a la mía, siento su respiración, sus ojos son dos rendijas verdes, que miran mi boca; y de repente me besa, me besa como yo lo bese en mi sueño.

Toma mi labio superior entre sus labios, y luego lo suelta y toma el inferior, lo hace repetidas veces; siento que mis labios hormiguean y mi corazón late acelerado, mi respiración se convierte en un jadeo; luego pasa su lengua por mis labios, cierro mis ojos y yo solo me dejo llevar abriendo mi boca.

Me besa y me besa bien, ahora que mi boca está abierta, introduce su lengua y yo, que estoy cada vez mas excitado, la rozo con la mía; con este simple acto desencadeno un beso apasionado, ambos con la boca abierta, nos devoramos con ternura y, en mayor parte, deseo. En lo poco que queda de mi cerebro, que no está obnubilado de placer, trato de negar que me gusta el beso, que deseo que vaya más allá y me toque, trato.

Cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario, nos separamos unos milímetros y abrí los ojos , ¡su cara no muestra signos de haber despertado del todo!, entonces escucho:

\- **Si… ese es un buen beso de buenas noches…. Te amo mi senpai-** sus brazos ya no me abrazan, perdieron fuerza; con incredulidad me doy cuenta que ¡se ha dormido! Trato de controlar mi suspiro de ¿alivio?

El problema ahora es salir de cama, el sigue sobre mí, sus brazos están a los lados de mi cuerpo, trato de sentarme, y en el proceso Morinaga se mueve y queda de lado mirando hacia mí, con su brazo sobre mi entrepierna; doy un respingo, la muevo dejándola sobre la almohada mientras me deslizo hacia los pies de la cama y salgo de ella.

Me paro donde estaba al inicio, miro su cara, que está enterrada de lado en la almohada, y no puedo contener las ganas de besarlo, así que me inclino y le doy un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. _"Buenas noches Tetsuhiro"_ son las palabras que suenan en mi cabeza, apago la luz y salgo de su dormitorio.

Llego al mío y me acuesto; ¡esta noche ha sido demasiado larga!

Me giro y trato de dormir pero mi mano se mueve sola hacia mis labios, los acaricio, recuerdo los labios de él sobre los míos, y mi cara esboza una tierna sonrisa.

¡Pero qué demonios me está pasando! ¿Sonrisa tierna? ¿Acaso soy un adolescente enamorado? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Cierro fuerte mis ojos, _ya es hora de dormir, deja de pensar en tonterías, _me digo a mi mismo; pero cada vez que cierro los ojos siento ese beso de buenas noches, y pienso que no debí rechazar sus avances en el sofá. En estos momentos estaría satisfecho, agotado, feliz (a regañadientes) y durmiendo con él abrazándome, sentiría su calor y sabría que todo está bien.

En cambio estoy solo, tan deseoso como me desperté e intranquilo por mis pensamientos homo. ¿¡En que me estoy convirtiendo!?


End file.
